Separation
by Cloaked-Kelpie
Summary: A nasty argument breaks out between Jill and her husband, and when he actually hits her near the end of it, thats the last straw. Jill can't take anymore of him.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: If you like Rock, don't read this. If you want a happy, marriage type of short fic, don't read this either. And be wary of the typos that will probably pop up here and there.**

**Part 1**

Jill put her hand to her cheek, shocked as she felt pain coming from where she had just been slapped. She looked at the man before her, and he looked just as horrified as she.

Both were frozen in there current positions; the brunette with her hand to her cheek, ignoring the pain that came from there because she just couldn't believe he actually _hit _her; and the blond-haired man stared at her with his eyes wide, trying to figure out what he'd just done, he had _never_ hit a woman before, and couldn't believe that he had done so now.

After a few minutes of both just standing there, not saying anything, anger finally settled over the farmer. No, she wasn't just angry anymore as she had been in the beginning of their argument, she was _furious._

"Did you just _hit _me?" Jill looked at her husband, her voice rising with each word. "How _DARE_ you **HIT** me!"

The man finally seemed to regain some of his composer, "Jill I didn't mean to -"

"Like hell!" She was yelling at full volume. She was dimly aware that their children could hear them yelling, and must be hiding in their room, their eldest with his younger two siblings, telling them that everything would be fine - or that their teenage son was being held back by his younger siblings, those two trying to stop the angered young man from coming out and beating his father for hitting his mother.

With that thought, she was able to slightly lower her voice, she pointed to the door with her free hand. "Leave."

"But - " He tried to protest, but his wife wouldn't let him.

"LEAVE. Now!" Jill said in a some-what controlled voice, but the anger that she felt could be heard clearly. "Take your shit, and leave _my _house, now."

Her husband was protesting now, and as the man jabbered away that he couldn't leave _their_ home in the middle of the night, or some other reason, Jill walked around their messy bedroom - having been added along with a few other rooms for their three children a few years back when Jill realized she could actually afford it, and that her property was big enough for the extension - and gathered up his dirty clothes he left lying around, ignoring some of the other clutter she had been neglecting to clean up from the past few days, and shoved his clothes in his arms.

"_Go_." One word, but the look in her eye said he'd better leave now, before things got even worse than they already were.

So he bit his tongue, turned around, and left the house. Where he went at this time of night, Jill really didn't care. Not at this point in their marriage anyway.

After seeing him leave, the usually calm woman took a few deep breaths to let out some of the anger. She finally felt the full force of the sting on her cheek, and she winced a little. _I should put some ice on it, maybe that'll help._

She then went to her kitchen, passing through the living room - a major contrast to her bedroom - where she stood a bit, looking at the door across from hers, a bookshelf beside it, and thought of her children. One more bedroom door was adjacent to where her own bedroom door was at, placed where she used to sleep, before the extension. She would have to see if they were okay, and maybe, hopefully, they slept through her and Rock's arguments, though she doubted it from all the noise they made.

She sighed, and continued walking to the kitchen, door swinging open as she headed toward the fridge to get an icepack. She maneuvered her way around the dining table she had placed in the middle, and found what she was looking for in the freezer. She put it to her reddened cheek, trying not to wince from touching it.

She closed the freezer door, and pulled out one of the dining room chairs so she could sit. She was still angry, but it had cooled down. Jill tried to not let her mind wonder too much about what had just happened, but she felt that her accusation against the man she vowed to 'cherish' and 'love until one of them died' was correct.

Thinking about what had happened all those months, she was surprised she didn't catch on sooner._ That lying, no good lazy bastard._ She didn't blame herself though, because she couldn't be responsible for his actions, but she did blame herself for falling in love with Rock when she was only twenty, a college dropout who had nothing better to do that take over the farm her dead father had found, and wanted her to have.

Sixteen years later, she didn't expect to find herself sitting in a kitchen with an ice-pack on her cheek because her husband hit her.

That action in itself was the last straw, she didn't have patience for the man anymore.

**To Be Continued **


	2. Part Two

**Part 2**

Jill packed up her husband's belongings, all the things she hadn't thrown at him from that one night that happened a few days ago. His clothes, shoes, things he collected, pictured of just him and her, were all packed in boxes. She planned on going down to his parents inn - where she guess he was staying - and giving it to them.

It was over. Done. Finished.

That night, when he had slapped her and she finally calmed down, she was able to check on her children and explain to them what happened. They were sad when they heard the news, though her eldest seemed to have already known and seemed a bit happy at it (him and his father did not get along, the teenager just tolerated him but now this was the last straw for him too, especially after what he'd seen his father do), and the other two accepted it.

She sighed. If only Rock hadn't done what he did. Maybe, _maybe_, she would have forgiven him. The patient women wasn't one to hold grudges, but this crossed a line. No one hit her, let alone her husband, and expected to be forgiven easily.

She remembered the fight, before things got physical.

* * *

_Jill was sitting in the living room, waiting. Her husband would be home soon. He always got home late. Probably out drinking at the blue bar again._

_Or, if her eldest son was indeed correct, he was out fucking Lumina because he saw the two kissing. The brunette laughed. _I'm being cheated on, _she thought,_ and he thinks I'll let this go? What? Am I not good enough? He's been leeching off me ever since we got married. _The only useful thing he ever did was watch their kids when she was working, but ditched them the second she was done for the day to get beers, and party._

It was mistake marrying him. But of she hadn't, she wouldn't have three wonderful children.

_At least he helped me get them. Her children were the highlight of her life. She'd do anything for them. _

_Jill had been thinking about her marriage life, zoning out of the world but returning when she heard the front door open. Presenting a completely sober Rock. So he was fucking the young rich short-haired brunette then. Lumina was a good few years younger than the thirty-six year old farmer._

_He had entered the home, obviously trying to remain quiet. The blonde didn't notice his wife until he was completely in, and shut the door. that's when he turned around, saw the look on his wife's face, and knew he was busted._

"_So, where were you tonight? Out having sex with the little rich girl who used to adore you? Apparently she still does, if she was seen kissing you. Quite passionately, or so I've been told." Violet eyes narrowing, his blue eyes wide in surprise._

_He tried to play dumb, "Jill I have no idea what you're talking about -"_

"_Don't give me that crap." voice still in control, though she was steadily getting angrier. "How long have you been cheating on me?"_

_He gave her a look, like she was crazy. He just shook his head. "You've been in the sun way too long, are you feeling okay…?" Concern in his blue eyes._

_She snapped. "I know you've been cheating on me Rock! MY son saw you two, and told me! Stop denying it!"_

"_Look Jill -"_

_The brunette stood up, and went to their master bedroom. "We'll talk in here. I'm not waking my children. Inside, now." He obeyed, thinking of a good excuse to tell her._

_He couldn't come up with one. Not that he had a chance to say anything, because his angered wife was on a roll again, listing all his faults and insulting him. This was when he got mad, and stuck her. _

And so she threw him out.

* * *

She dropped the box full of clothes in front of the inn. With the help of Takakura and her oldest son, she was able to relocate everything to Rock's parents place.

"Thanks you guys, you can go now." She smiled. Her son didn't want to go, worried for his mom, but she encouraged him to. "I'll be fine."

The blonde teenager, who looked so much like his dad but with his mother's personality, nodded and went back to the farm.

Jill frowned, and mumbled to herself. "Just fine."

After telling ruby what happened, she left their place. She decided, after days of not seeing him and when he did come around having her dog attack him - the two never did like each other - she thought it was time to confront him.

So up the hill she walked to where the mansion Ramona once owned stood, before she died and left it all to her granddaughter.

The brunette wasn't impressed with the mansion anymore, she just walked right past the fountain in the middle ignoring the wonderful garden that was filled with flowers. Though she couldn't help but enjoy the smell they gave off, and along with the sunny day it was a perfect day to just sit in said garden, maybe read a book. There wasn't even a breeze, so no one would get chilled.

This was not the case. No one was out in front. The two were in the mansion. She just strolled right up to it, without knocking, and stepped in.

She scared Lumina, the younger woman jumping when she heard her door closed, and looked immediately guilty when she saw who it was. "Jill -"

The farmer held up her hand, silencing the girl as she gave her a hard look. "Lumina, I do not want to hear your apologies. I just came here to find my _husband._"

Lumina looked down to the ground in shame, seated in her piano chair. Cats were roaming about the giant house, meowing and wanting affection. Jill just ignored them.

"He's upstairs."

Jill nodded. She went up the stairs, and found her husband in Lumina's waiting room - the room before her actual personal bedroom - and he was looking out at the scenery. He said nothing when she came in.

Jill looked at him. "Rock." He turned, still not saying anything in fear she would blow up again. "I want a divorce."

This shocked him. Jill laughed a harsh laugh, no mirth in it at all. "Did you think I would take you back? You must be dreaming then. I'm done. Done with this marriage, and done with you. My children know what happened, and accept that. They know what I want."

"Look Jill -" a pause. "Please give me a second chance, I love you! And I want to be with our children."

She tilted her head to the side, amusement on her face. She knew these lies. "I don't think you deserve one. And if you did indeed 'love' me, you wouldn't be cheating on me with Lumina. And to say you want to be with _my _children means you wouldn't go off every night to get drunk and come home late once I was done with work. Its like you want to escape them." Jill shook her head. "No. It's over. We're done. You can have custody, on the weekends, but I want you no where near my farm."

"What?" He grew angry. "You can't just do that!" Silence. "Just you wait, Jill. I'll take the children from you, and _you _can have visiting rights. Maybe." He looked smug, but faltered when his wife started laughing hysterically.

"I'll see you in court then. Don't forget to sign the papers."

* * *

After particularly grueling year of fighting in courts, the results were in Jill's favor. Rock hung defeated. The two had grown a hatred towards each other over the year, and there were many fights - even in public - between the two.

There had even been a physical one. Rock had tried to hit her again, but she fought back not letting him go this time. It had been in front of her farm, right before the entrance, and the two were fighting it out. Their teenage boy had heard the yelling and came out to see what was going on.

Then he saw his drunken father fighting with his much smaller mother. This was when Rock was beaten by his son, and was even threatened by him to "stay away from his mother or he'll do something he'll really regret."

Jill smiled triumphantly at winning. Rock had custody of the kids on weekends - if they wanted to go - and couldn't go near her farm.

And so the once happy couple were divorced, and Jill was free to date again. Rock seemed to have hooked up with Lumina (_The whore_ as what Jill called her in her head, never to anyone else). She had grown close to someone over the year her and Rock lived apart, one of her close friends who she had known for a few years who was particularly happy about the divorce, and she decided to give Skye a chance.

The thief was quite amusing, and charming.

* * *

**A/N: one more chapter. yay.**


	3. Part Three

**A/N: Yo, sup everybody? Here's the last part to this bit. It might be weird since the formatting on this thing was acting up so if it is my bad. There's typos too I don't re-read these things until far too late. Enjoyy.**

**Part 3**

Skye was indeed the charmer. The silver-haired man usually came to visit her during the night for safety reasons, as he said, he was a thief after all, and the two usually talked in the kitchen.

Sometimes Jill's oldest son would be in there with them, talking and laughing, though with a suspicious look on his face that said he didn't completely trust Skye in a relationship with his mother, especially after the all too recent events that happened with his father, whom he refused to see or talk to.

Speaking of Rock, as Jill found out, he did indeed get officially together will Lumina. How they were going to fair out, she didn't know, and didn't care. She was finally getting over what happened, or at least the hatred felt through the year of the divorce was dwindling down, especially since a year already passed.

The cure to this was for the brunette not to see the blond-haired man. At all. If she did (which has happen a few times. Forget-Me-Not is a small place) she usually pretended he didn't exist though the old memories of her getting hit, as well as getting into an almost one-on-one fistfight with him - among other things - popped up in her mind.

She wasn't quite ready to forgive him just yet. It didn't help that he found out she was dating someone soon after there divorce was finalized and actually accused her of cheating on him first.

This just sealed the thought she had of him halfway through their marriage: he was kind of stupid.

Besides that she was having a good time dating Skye. Though their dates were a little unusual. One had consisted her and her three children following Skye to the forest and sitting near the lake where the Goddess appeared (though no one but her knew this. Maybe her children saw the green-haired Goddess too but didn't say anything?) and had a picnic. Which consisted of curry.

It was a pretty fun date, and a good time for her to spend time with her children, considering they had to deal with the divorce, and it wasn't a nice divorce. Jill was now trying to spend more time with them during her free time, letting them know that no, it was not their fault that they split up (she worried her youngest two may think this, especially her daughter luckily they were coping well).

There had been many more dates like this, and sometimes she would go alone instead of taking her children, as they did need sleep for school and chores.

But this 'date' now was just the two of them talking while Skye again cooked her a late-night dinner. He wanted to try out a new recipe that he stole.

"You're so weird."

"Oh? And how is that?" Skye had amusement in his voice as he cooked whatever he was cooking.

"Well, your hair is silver. And not to mention your chosen profession is being a thief who steals recipes….and some other things I'm sure."

Little did she know that her once close friend now boyfriend was working on stealing her heart, now that he had the chance. He didn't say his thought, but instead replied with, "says the smart woman who dropped out of college and runs a farm and claims she can see spirits." Jill's eye twitched as he said that. She wasn't laying! It was true! She swore she saw one! The elderly lady even thanked her when she cleaned her grave on morning! Gritting her teeth the brunette regretted telling Skye that peculiar talent she had. Good thing she never mentioned seeing the Goddess and the sprites.

"Whatever. You almost done?"

So the conversation continued, and that year, one night at their home when her three children were asleep she had been purposed to by the silver-haired thief.

Jill accepted quite happily. I heard somewhere that second marriages are likely to last…

* * *

It was almost a year after that, that the newly married couple found out news that Jill was pregnant with twins. Skye was very happy about this news, and Jill was too.

Though these are the last children I'm ever having. With anyone. I'm in my late thirties and getting a little too old to give birth to any more children. Five was enough, Damn it.

Truthfully she didn't even consider this, happy with the three she already had, though she knew Skye wanted children of his own with his new wife. When they talked about this the rancher didn't say no, per say, more that "if it happens it happens." Which was more than the thief could ask for.

It was weird for Jill though because, at six months, it was blatantly obvious that she was pregnant. However no one knew who the father was, or that she was remarried. And when she ran into her ex-husband and his still young girlfriend, hatred still between them (Jill admitted to still hating him, but not as strongly as Rock hating her) he outright called her a "slut."

She laughed at his ignorance but didn't care to explain.

Whenever any of the villagers asked her who the father was, she said she'd introduce him to everyone in time. And, after much pestering from them, she finally admitted to remarrying. Rock was dumbfound at this knowledge, though this was almost a month after him calling Jill a slut.

Beyond that the twins were born healthy, and the little boy and girl were warmly welcomed in by the family.

When she brought home her two new babies she loudly proclaimed to her husband and other two children that these were the _last ones._

**End**

**

* * *

**

**I don't have a lot of ideas right now for fanfiction though i'm on a lot reading stories...we'll see when the next one comes. Plus I'm lazy. Kay, Byeeee.**


End file.
